The Great Hookup
by Natalie 0012
Summary: When Molly and Deema figure out Oona and Nonny haven't talked since high school, they devise a plan to get them together again. But will their past affect the way they see each other? Will their fight make the Bubble Guppies break away from one another? (MY FIRST NOONA STORY WHADDUP) (The guppies are 22-23 in this story)
1. Chapter 1

"Good news, Molly," Dr. Juen said as he scribbled down some notes on his clipboard. "Gil is ready to take his cast off!"

"Really?" the blue haired guppy exclaimed as he sits up in his hospital bed. "Sweet!"  
The doctor chuckles at the young adults. "I'll be back in a minute to help remove it off his tail." The lobster walks out the room with his clipboard clenched in his claw. Gil glances around the hospital room impressively at all the high tech equipment. Molly on the other hand, shoots a stern look at her boyfriend as she crosses her arms across her chest.  
"What?"  
"What?" she repeats sounding agitated. "You're lucky you just fractured your tailbone, Gilly, I was worried sick about you! This is why you should always wear a tail pad while skateboarding!"  
"A tail pad? I'm not five, Molly!" Gil laughes. He scratches his ear. "But I don't think I'll be skateboarding for a long time."  
Soon, Dr. Juen re-enters the room with his cast removal gadgets. He sets up the X-Ray to make sure the bones are still in place. Molly sits in a chair further away from Gil and the doctor.  
Dr. Juen grins at the X-Ray screen. "Okay, Gil looks like all your bones are still okay. Now I want you to stay as still as you can. I promise this won't hurt." He picked up his cast saw. "And we're going to cut in 3... 2..."  
Suddenly, there was a light knock on the partially opened door. A man in a white medical jacket waves at Dr. Juen. He was a merman, red-head, with a green tail and blue goggles around his neck. "Hey Dr. Juen, I have Jackson's examination resul-"  
"Nonny?" Molly and Gil gasp in unison.  
The doctor dropped his clipboard. "Molly? Gil?" He then scrambles to pick it up along with some papers that flew out. "How are you guys?"  
"We're doing good." Molly replies. "But Gil here broke his tail while skateboarding. He is about to get his cast off."  
Nonny catches Gil looking at his casted tail in dismay. The red head glances at Dr. Juen. "May I?"  
The lobster steps to the side gesturing his claws to Gil's cast. Nonny sat down on the stool next to the bed and grabbed the cast saw.  
"Okay Gil, stay as still as possible. I'm going to cut in. 3..2..1,"

 **Hello guys! I am alive and back with a new Bubble Guppies Fan Fiction! I am happy to say that I am still in the fandom, and I'll hopefully continue with new stories for a while. I've been working on this for about a year now, and I'm more than happy to be able to share it with you all! Stay tuned for more chapters coming up!**

 **~Natalie**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for cutting off my cast, Nonny." Gil said as he grabbed two small cups of coffee from the Dunkin Donuts counter. He and Nonny swim to a booth where Molly was saving them a spot.  
"No problem," the red-head said. He sipped his coffee quietly. "It's just a part of my job." Gil slides next to Molly as Nonny sits on the other side.  
"I've been meaning to ask, Nonny," Molly starts. "How long have you been working at the Bubble City Hospital?"  
"This is my second year now," he replies. "I'm still kind of new to the hospital. Almost every day I get a new task. Most of the time, I work in the lab, but sometimes I help patients." The doctor stared out the window and glances at Gil. "How is the rest of the gang doing?"  
"They're doing well," the blue-haired guppy replied. "Deema is taking up choreography, while Goby is taking up art. They moved in with each other just 3 months ago. Oona is also a flower keeper."  
Molly chuckles. "You mean florist!"  
"She's a florist?" Nonny gasped. He grins. "Wow. That's exactly what she wanted to do. Taking care of flowers and plants." He smiles and chuckles. "Wow."  
Gil and Molly exchanged looks with each other and stare back at Nonny. Molly took a sip of her coffee and examined Nonny. He had that after-shave look as most guys had in their early twenties. He wore blue goggles over his eyes, similar to the ones he wore as a kid. The ginger also had that sad resting face he always had. Finally, Molly spoke. "You know, we always thought that you two would end up together one day."  
"Ha, I wish. But I know, she hates me." Nonny sighed. He stared at his silver watch, sighed again and grabbed his jacket. "I have to head home now. It was nice catching up with you two. Let's do it again."  
But before the couple could say anything, the red-head doctor was already out the door. Molly and Gil exchange suspicious looks with each other.

. . .

That evening, Molly took a trip to Oona's flower shop: "Fleur de bloom." Molly was hit with the scent of a thousand flowers as she entered the store. The store looked like a small green house with its transparent walls and various plants. Two baby blue birds were chirping happily in their cages, hanging from the ceiling at Molly as she swam further into the shop. A young adult with lilac pigtails closed the cash register and handed a female lobster two rose bouquets.  
"Have a good day!" she waved. Her face lit up as soon as she saw the pink-haired guppy. "Molly, is that you?"  
"Oona! I haven't seen you in years!" Molly reached across the counter to give her friend a hug. "How are you?"  
"I am great how are you?" Oona asked as she departed from her hug.  
"I am great! I love your shop! I remember the last time I was here, everything was packed up in boxes,"  
"Yep," she replied happily. "Things have definitely changed since I've bought this place. So anyways, how is Gil?"  
Molly laughed as she glanced around the shop. "Ah, he's doing well now. Actually he recently fell on his tail while skateboarding,"  
"Oh no!"  
"Yeah, but he got his cast off today, so he is feeling a lot better," she said as she rested her elbows on the counter. "and guess who cut his cast off?"  
"Who?"  
"Nonny,"  
"Nonny," Oona sighed. She started to fidget with her hands. "Wow. I didn't know Nonny became a doctor. Well in retrospect, I should have known; he loves working with medical technologies." She sighed again. "I'm glad he is doing what he loves."  
Molly raised her right eyebrow. "He also works in a science lab most of the time." She glanced at Oona. She grew her hair out all the way to her waist. Her hair was still in pigtails and her magenta star was still in the same place as always. She was wearing a knee-length dress that was white from the top to her waist and pink from her waist down. Her nails were painted fuchsia, just like Molly's hair. She grinned. "You know, Gil and I thought that you two would end up with each other one day."  
Oona grinned as she fixed her vase full of sunflowers on the counter. "I wish, but Nonny pretty much hates me."  
She glanced at her digital clock from across the room. "Oh! It's 6:30! It is time for me to close up the shop." Oona swam to the cold room. She came out with a hibiscus flower and pinned it in Molly's hair.  
"A little thanks for coming into my store. A hibiscus flower on the house. Hope you have a nice day! Visit again soon!"  
"Thanks!" Molly beamed. She waved at her friend and exited the store into the streets of Bubble City. The pink-haired guppy rubbed a petal of the hibiscus flower and folded her arms suspiciously. She glanced at the store hours sign. The store was supposed to close at nine today.  
 _What is going on?_ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight," Deema said as she plopped down on Molly's couch, the following afternoon. "Nonny said Oona hates him and Oona says Nonny hates her?"  
"Yup," Molly said. "I don't understand what happened to them after high school. They were such good friends!"  
"I know!" Deema tapped her faux nails on her phone rhythmically as she examined around Molly and Gil's condo. They had a great view of Bubble City from their living room area. She glanced at their kitchen which was squeaky clean, due to the fact that both Molly and Gil do not know how to cook. Plus, Molly is quite the 'neat-freak' as her boyfriend likes to call her. The yellow-haired guppy stared back at her nails.  
Finally, she squealed: "I GOT IT!"  
Molly jumped onto her tail and grinned. "Great! What's the plan?"  
"Okay, you invite Oona over, right? Say it's for a girl's night or something like that. Then get Gil to invite Nonny over. Then you both subtlety leave the apartment, leaving Oona and Nonny alone. They will be forced to resolve their issue! Foolproof!"  
Molly gasped excitedly. "Perfect plan, Deema!"

"What perfect plan?" Gil blurted out as he and Goby entered the condo. He shut the door with his tail and placed two grocery bags on the kitchen island.

"A plan to get Oona and Nonny talking to each other!" the yellow-haired guppy exclaimed as she clapped her hands with joy. She swam up to the kitchen island and placed her elbows on the counter. "All we need is for you to invite Nonny over the same time Molly invites Oona over."

"You girls really want to get them together huh?" Goby laughed as he opened a bag of grapes. "You know, you can't force these things."  
"Oh, come on," Molly said as she got up from the couch. "We're girls. It's what we do!"  
Goby and Gil exchange looks with each other and roll their eyes. Deema and Molly beam with excitement and the pink-haired guppy swam to the kitchen to help unpack the groceries.  
"Let this be called," Deema said. "The Great Hookup!"

 **If anybody got the reference in this chapter, I'll love you forever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next week, Molly opened the door to her condo at 4:00 in the afternoon. She was wearing a green zip-up sweater with a white solid t-shirt underneath. She placed her bag on the kitchen island and swam over to her room to find Gil sitting on the bed, scrolling through Instagram while eating chips with the TV on. Molly sat down next to him and put her chin on his left shoulder and glanced at his device. "Did you call Nonny?"  
Gil double-tapped his phone with his thumb. "No."  
"Why not?"

"I don't want to get involved in this hookup. What if they're not meant to be? This whole thing would be for nothing!"

Molly put her head on his shoulder. "Where's your positive spirit?"

"I don't have any." he joked.

She laughed as she got off the bed. The pink-haired guppy took her cell phone out her sweater pocket and dialed Nonny's number. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hey Nonny, it's Molly. I was wondering if you can come over today. Gil says his tail is hurting him after he was playing with the kids today."

"Sure." he replied. "I'll be there in 20."  
"Perfect! Thank you so much. Bye!" Molly hung up and turned to her boyfriend. She grabbed his arm and tugged him out the door. "Okay, Gilly, get out!"  
"What?!" he asked confusingly as his girlfriend tugged him out in the threshold of their condo.  
Molly tilted her head to the side as she stared at her confused boyfriend. "Come on, Gilly. Ever since I met you, I've been tagging along with your crazy shenanigans!" The young adult inhaled with confidence. "Now it's my turn!" She grabbed his leather jacket from the coat rack and threw it at his chest. "Just please stay out the house for around an hour." Molly then pecked her lips on Gil's.  
He sighed as he slid the jacket onto his arms. The blue-haired guppy slightly grinned. "As long as I'm out of this hookup plan... I'll stay out if you need me to."  
"Thanks, Gilly! See you tonight."

. . .

"See you then, Oona!" Molly said through her phone. She hung up and glanced at Deema who was chewing on some broccoli. The yellow-haired young adult pointed the vegetable at her friend while chewing. "This plan is going to go great."

"You bet!" Molly exclaimed.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. Molly turned to Deema as she hid in the bedroom. The pink-haired guppy peeked through the peep-hole to find Nonny with his stethoscope around his neck and his bag of equipment in his hand. She opened the door. "Hey Nonny! Come on in. Gil will be here shortly."

"Cool." Nonny said as he swam inside the condo. The doctor glanced around the tiny condo. He then sat down on the futon as Molly closed the door. She grabbed a quarter-full trash bag that was against the cabinet and opened the door again. "I'm just gonna... take out the trash." The young adult swam across the condominium corridor to find the trash room at the end. She glanced out the window and back at the corridor. Soon, the elevator opened. Oona swam forward, removed her friendship headphones from her ears and rested them on her shoulders. She grinned at Molly. "Hey girl!"

"Hey," Molly greeted. "I'm just taking out the trash, but you can go in. I'll be there in a minute. Fifth door on the left."  
Oona nodded and swam into Molly's condo. As she went in she stopped in her tracks.  
Nonny did a double take at Oona, who had a frightened look on her face.  
The doctor stood up."What are you doing here?"  
The purple-haired young adult closed her eyes and swam to the kitchen. She had her back to Nonny as she stood up in front of the counter tops. She pulled out her phone to start to text. Oona then slammed it on the table. "I can't believe you thought I would screw things up!"  
"You would and you did. You ruined the entire project! My creation. Down the drain!"

She turned around. "Your creation? This was MY IDEA"

"I did all the work for a reason. I needed it for university! AND BECAUSE OF YOU, I DIDNT GET THE SCHOLARSHIP!"

Oona shook her head. "Selfish. Just selfish." She swam out of Molly's condo and down the corridor. The pink-haired adult narrowed her eyes at her friend and grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?"  
But Oona didn't respond. She freed her wrist from Molly's hand and went into the elevator.  
As she swam down the corridor to her condo, she saw Nonny swim out the door with his doctor bag in hand. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Tell Gil to rest his tail for a couple of weeks."


	5. Chapter 5

"Deema," Molly called as she rushed into the living room. She closed the door behind her. "What happened?"

The yellow-haired adult flinched as if she didn't believe her eyes. "They started arguing. I've never heard any of them yell before." She sighed. "It was something about doing all the work. And Nonny didn't get a scholarship."She crossed her arms. Soon, Gil unlocked the door and kicked it closed with his tail as he entered the condo. He glanced at his girlfriend. "I assume your hookup plan didn't work. I just saw Oona swimming down the street holding back tears. What happened?"  
"Oona and Nonny got into a big argument," the pink-haired guppy explained. "Apparently Nonny did all the work"  
"What work?"  
"I don't know!" she practically shouted. She sighed. "I don't like seeing them like this. We're all supposed to be friends!"  
"I don't like seeing them like that either." Deema agreed. "We need to figure out what happened to them!"  
Gil's eyes grew wide. "So, Operation Hookup is still on for you two I guess."  
"Operation Hookup has just begun," the yellow-haired guppy exclaimed as she grabbed her leather jacket from the coat rack. "No one said it'd be easy."

. . .

Two days later, Molly took another trip to Fleur de Bloom in hopes of coming to good terms with Oona. The purple haired guppy spotted Molly from outside and quickly swam to the storage room, shutting the door behind her.

"Oona wait!" Molly shouted as she entered the store. One of the lobsters that worked at Fleur de bloom narrowed her eyes at Molly. She was wearing a pink floral dress with a pearl necklace. The lobster waved and spoke with a New Jersey accent. "Hello sweetie, how can I help you?"  
"I need to talk to the store owner," the guppy said urgently while almost slammed her palms on the counter.  
The lobster opened the storage room door and mumbled a couple words to Oona. She then closed the door and stepped back behind the counter. "She told me to tell you she is busy."  
Molly raised her eyebrows at the lobster. "Please! It's urgent!"  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, but Oona isn't feeling it today. She's pretty upset."  
"I know. I came here to apologize." she replied with her head down.  
The lobster tapped her claw to her chin. "Hmm. You can leave a message if you want."  
Molly lifted her head and grinned. "Yes! That would be perfect!"

The lady smiled and picked up a notepad and pen lying next to her and handed it to Molly. The guppy clicked the pen and began writing.

 _Dear Oona,_

 _I'm so sorry I brought Nonny into my condo the other day. I shouldn't have done that considering you told me he hates you. I hope I can make it up to you. How about over coffee? We can talk about anything you want. No boys. Just the two of us. My treat. Call me back as soon as you can!_

 _~Molly_


	6. Chapter 6

A couple weeks later, Gil and Molly were sitting in their living room watching TV while eating ramen noodles. Oona hasn't replied to Molly's message yet, leaving her with lots of anticipation. Her hands started to sweat and her voice got higher.

"What if Oona never talks to me again?"  
Gil fished for more noodles with his chopsticks. "C'mon, she can't stay mad at you forever. She's Oona."  
"I know, but she was really mad this time. She made her employee make up an excuse not to talk to me. She won't talk to Deema either." Molly crossed her arms.  
Gil sighed and put his box of noodles on the ground. He gave Molly a bear hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I suppose all we can do is-"  
All of a sudden, Molly's cell phone started to beep. "New message." the automated voice recorder said. The message started to play.  
"Hi Molly. It's ah.. it's Oona here. I got your message and I just want to say I accept your apology. Thank you for understanding my situation. Also, I'll be happy to accompany you for coffee. How's 5 o clock? Call or text me when you get this message. I hope to see you soon."  
"End of message." the voice messenger said.  
Molly exchanged a surprised expression with Gil and quickly grabbed her phone off the coffee table. "Oh my gosh! She accepted my apology! She accepted! Gilly this is amazing!"  
"See?" Gil beamed as he put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "I knew she'd come around!"

 **This chapter is kind of short because the next chapter is quite long. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Molly nervously tapped her fingers on the table she was sitting at in Dunkin' Donuts, waiting for Oona to get her beverage. Soon, she came with a medium tea and a cheese danish. The purple haired guppy placed her food on the table and narrowed her eyes at Molly's food: Medium coffee and an everything bagel with cream cheese.

Molly grinned. "I'm so glad you decided to join me for coffee!"  
Oona exchanged the same look. "So am I." She sat down across the booth and took a sip of tea. "Do you think we can make this date men free? I don't feel like talking about Nonny or any of the guys right now."  
Molly nodded. "Of course. Anything you want."  
They sat in silence with their heads down. Molly took a sip of her coffee and tapped her finger against her cup in anticipation.

After a couple of minutes, Oona started laughing, but it didn't sound cheerful at all. She started to shake her head. "You know what's funny?"

"What's fun-"

"Nonny thinks he won. He thinks he's the winner because he went off to university. Well you know what? He's wrong! He has nothing! He has-" Oona's eyes soon filled with tears. She covered them up and started weeping.

Molly slowly swam out of her seat and sat next to her friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. She grabbed a pack of Kleenex from her purse and handed it to Oona. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

The purple-haired guppy forces a grin and slowly took out a tissue from the package. "Okay."

FLASHBAACK *Oona's Perspective*

It all started in our last year of high school. There was a science fair coming up in May and Nonny thought it would be a cool idea to sign us both up. Being his girlfriend, I decided to go with it. The grand prize was a full scholarship to the University of Bubble City for both of the partners. Anyways we only had a month to work on the project. We were researching day and night in the library. I came up with all these cool ideas that involved flowers and Nonny thought they were too simple. One day I came up with an idea that would sure win the contest!

"A lemon battery?" Nonny asked. "That's impossible."

"No it's not," I said. "All you need is steel paper clips, copper wire, and some zinc covered nails!"

"No one's gonna fall for that." he said in his monotone voice as he rapidly started typing on his laptop.

A couple hours later, he said. "AHA! I GOT AN IDEA!" He stared at me smiling, which he rarely did, of course. "How about we make a battery, but we make it out of a lemon?"

I stared at him surprised. "I just suggested-"

"We can make it out of steel paper clips, copper wire, and some zinc covered nails! The lemon battery will generate an electric current off of the metal! I can even attach more lemons to make a stronger electrical current! Oh Oona, it's PERFECT!" He gave me a deep kiss on the lips and swam around the library, practically dancing. "I'm a genius!"

On the day of the science fair, we both wheeled our project to our presentation table for the judges to see. Halfway through the presentation, a couple of the judges were discussing our project. You could tell because they were staring at us from a distance. I decided to just keep my mouth shut because Nonny was so happy, and it's rare to see him so giddy. Nonny noticed and beamed. "See those judges over there? I have a chance of winning!"

I officially lost my patience. "YOU HAVE A CHANCE OF WINNING? WHAT ABOUT ME? I WAS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA!"

"Whoa, hey, I'm sorry. I meant _we_ have a chance of winning. Not just me."

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY," I shouted. "YOU CLAIMED THIS LEMON PROJECT WAS YOUR IDEA, BUT YOU'RE WRONG BECAUSE IT WAS MY IDEA!"

Nonny's voice started to get louder. "WELL I DID ALL THE WORK!"

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME DO ANYTHING"

"WELL I COULDN'T LET YOU BE IN CHARGE! YOU WOULD JUST SCREW THINGS UP!"

I got so furious with him that I slapped his face. I then completely destroyed our project as the judges walked back to our table. I unscrewed the lemons, unhooked the copper wires, and zinc covered nails. Afterwards, I threw the project in the nearby garbage. I narrowed my eyes at Nonny. He was in tears. I huffed and swam away as fast as I could.

"Wow," Molly said breathlessly. "I don't know what to say."

"Yeah," Oona sighed. "Now I'm starting to think I was a little harsh on Nonny."

"What?" she said quickly. "Nonono! You did the right thing!"

The purple-haired guppy glanced up from her hands. "I did?"

"Yeah! You stuck up for yourself. Now Nonny knows he messed with the wrong person!"

Oona smiled and glanced out the window with determination. "You know what? You're right! I did do the right thing! Gee. Talking things out does help!" She stood up and hugged Molly. "Thank you so much!"


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Molly threw her purse and sweater onto the ottoman at her front door and swam to the kitchen. She picked up an apple from the counter and took a big juicy bite. Minutes later, Gil came through the door, clutching his leather jacket in his left hand. He started passionately at his girlfriend. "I have an idea on how to get Oona and Nonny together!"

"Forget it," she said as she took another bite out of the fruit. "I don't want to hear it."

"Why not?"

"Oona doesn't deserve someone as cold-hearted as Nonny."

"What?"

Molly sighed and narrowed her eyes at Gil. "Did Nonny even tell you about what happened?"

"No."

She sighed again and told Gil the story. He raised his eyebrows many time throughout Oona's story as well as stroked his chin. Gil crossed his arms when Molly was finished. "Wow. I can't believe it."

"I know."

"Oona was downright cruel!"

"What?!" Molly shouted.

"It's so obvious, Molly! Nonny poured his heart into that project and Oona ruined it in an instant!"

"Are you SERIOUS?! YOU CAN'T BLAME HER GIVEN THE WAY HE TREATED HER ALL THIS TIME!"

Gil shook his head. "I can't believe someone as innocent as Oona would do such a thing."

Molly scoffed and shot her boyfriend a dirty look. _Who is this guy?_ she thought _. No one I know._

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"What?"

"You heard me," Molly said as she swam backwards to her bedroom. "Sleeping. On. The. Couch."

The door slammed. Gil stared at the futon and plopped down. He glanced out the window and slowly flicked the lights off to go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later, Molly was walking down the street to her music studio where she taught kids how to sing. She opened the door to the building and spotted a boy and a girl, around the ages of seven years old, arguing.

"Whoa, what's going on you two?"

The girl huffed. "Nolan broke my toy car!"

"Well only because you made me trip on your tail!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did no-"

"Whoa hey stop guys!" Molly said loudly. She exhaled calmly. "Now, it sounds like you both did something that hurt each others feelings. So Nolan, I want you to apologize to Anna for breaking her car and Anna, you apologize to Nolan for tripping him over your tail, even if it was an accident."

She put her hands on the childrens shoulders and faced then towards each other.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

Molly beamed. "Great job!" She patted their heads. "Now go get ready. We're practicing vocals in five."

As the children swam to the carpet with the other kids, the pink-haired guppy crossed her arms. _Wow. It's so simple!_

"Still fighting?" Deema asked Molly that night. She was on the phone with her that afternoon after work.

"Yeah," Molly sighed. "I-" She was cut off by Gil, who just walked through the door. He was wearing Molly's favourite shirt a blue plaid button-up. Molly left early that morning so she did not see him put it on.

She turned to her phone. "I'll call you back." Molly let her phone drop on the couch as Gil swam over and sat next to her. They were silent for a while.

Finally, Molly spoke up. "I like your shirt."

Gil's frown turned into a small grin. "I know. It's your favourite."

She chuckled under her breath and smoothed her nail with her finger. Gil then spoke again. "Listen I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to defend Nonny. Oona was badly hurt, and he deserved what happened at the fair in high school."

"I was wrong too," Molly said. "Nonny wanted that scholarship more than anything!"

"What?"

"A couple of kids were fighting at the studio today. They made me realize both Oona and Nonny did something that hurt each other feelings. It was so simple, I can't believe I didn't think of this before! We need to get them to apologize to each other. They may not end up in a relationship like Deema and I wanted, but at least we can try to make them friends again." She took Gil's hand. "So. Are you with me?"

Gil smiled. _There's the Molly I know and love_ he thought. He placed his other hand on top of their already linked hands. "I'm with you."


	10. Chapter 10

"THE GREAT HOOKUP IS BACK IN BUSINESS!" Deema shouted with joy. She, Gil and Goby were sitting on Molly and Gil's futon in their condo waiting for Molly to get ready to go to parade for the 176th birthday of Bubble City. The yellow-haired guppy clapped her hands. "I'm so glad you guys are in on this plan!"

Gil rested his arm on top of the futon. "Well, they are our friends."

Goby nodded in agreement as Molly entered the living room. She was wearing a purple and gold dress with a Bubble City Sky Scraper head band. She passed extra Bubble City hair accessories to her friends. "Let's leave the hookup plan for later. It's time to celebrate!"

The parade was action-packed. Sea creatures from all over the ocean attended, hoping to make this year the best yet. A lobster marching band was up first, playing a triumphant tune to welcome the people. The four friends cheered from the top of their lungs and started clapping.

Later, the four friends got hungry, so they decided to find a place to eat. The pink-haired guppy nervously tapped her faux nails on the table. Though she wanted to put the hookup plan behind her for just a day, she couldn't help but feel a little anxious about the situation. To her luck, she spotted Oona buying a hot dog from the food truck parked on the curb. She decided to swim up to her and talk about the situation.

"Oona!"

She turned around. "Hey Molly! Good to see you!"

"You too!" The pink-haired guppy sighed. "Listen, ah... about Nonny. I think you should apologize to him."

Oona looked stunned. "What?"

"I know he hurt your feelings in the past, but he can't be blamed for everything."

The purple haired guppy nervously played with her fingers. "You're right. I've been putting this off for too long. I need to apologize."

Molly nodded. "That's the spirit!" She glanced over to her friends sitting at a patio table. Gil was fist - bumping Nonny as he swam over to say hello. The pink-haired guppy glanced at her friend. She pulled her arm to her friends with confidence. She wasn't going to leave until they resolved the issue.

"Wait right now?" Oona asked worryingly.

"It's now or never."

Meanwhile, Gil was convincing Nonny to apologize to Oona for his actions at the table, with Deema and Goby backing him up.

"There's no turning back now," Deema said. "she's coming."

As Molly approached Nonny with Oona's arm in one hand, her friends departed the table, giving the adults some space. Nonny noticed Oona avoiding eye contact with her and sighed. He placed his hand on the back of his neck. "Oona I am so sorry for the way I treated you in high school,"

She still refused to meet him eye to eye as she crossed her arms, but Nonny kept talking. "I should have listened to your ideas. I should have put more faith in you. I was a terrible boyfriend. I've been feeling guilty ever since I started uni. I thought you hated me for life."

"Well," Oona finally said while smirking. She lifted her head and stared into Nonny's deep green eyes. She had to admit, she missed staring into them. "you were right."

They both laughed quietly under their breath as Nonny ran his fingers through his quiff. "I hope you can forgive me."

Oona frown curled into a small grin. "I forgive you. I too apologize for my actions. I shouldn't have ruined your project that you worked so hard on. I'm glad you still got into uni though."

The ginger started to grin hopefully. "Are we cool?"

Oona nodded. "We're cool."

Nonny reached his arms out for a hug as Oona held her left hand for a handshake. Afterwards, they switched roles, so Oona arms would be out and Nonny's hand would be out for a handshake. They exchanged confused looks. Oona then held out her small fist. "Baby steps?"

Nonny smiled an irresistible toothy smile and lightly pounds her fist with his. "Baby steps."


	11. Chapter 11: END

"Happy Birthday to yoooooooooou!" The guppies sang to Deema on her 23rd birthday eight months later. The six guppies were at her and Goby's condo, celebrating with a small get together. She blew out her candles and everybody cheered. After taking off all of the candles, Goby started to cut thick slices of cake for his friends to indulge in. Soon, the guppies were in deep conversation about their future plans and current events happening in Bubble City. Gil glanced at Oona and Nonny, who were sitting next to each other on one side of the couch. He nodded his head at them. "So what's going on with you too?"

"Yeah what is going on with you too?" Molly asked. "We haven't talked since the Bubble City Parade!"

"What's going on between us?" Nonny repeated. "Let's just say there is some unfinished business between us."

Goby took a bite out of his slice of cake. "What does that mean?"

Oona and Nonny exchanged contended looks with each other and stared back at their friends.

Molly nodded her head at the two friends. "I think I might have an idea."


End file.
